leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Howard Weinstein
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Roles = :Writer, ''Star Trek'' novel and comic author }} Howard Weinstein is a noted science fiction author. In 1974, at age 19, he became the youngest person to ever write a script for Star Trek, selling for use in . He has also written numerous Star Trek novels and comic books. He was credited with "thanks" on . Weinstein was interviewed by Lynne Stephens for the article "Howard Weinstein – Scribe to the "Power Hungry"" for and by Michael McAvennie for the article "Picard's Options", published in . Weinstein is also noted for dedication to fans, appearing at hundreds of conventions. He lives in New York with his dog, Mail Order Annie. Other novels he has written include three in the V Series, East Coast Crisis (with A.C. Crispin), Prisoners and Pawns, and Path to Conquest. He has also written Puppy Kisses are Good for the Soul in 2001 and Mickey Mantle in 2003. Weinstein wrote several several issues of Marvel Comics's and series, but prefers Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Weinstein once commented that the series was: "the most interesting ''Star Trek format that they've come up with yet. You have the space station, which isn't going anywhere, and they're involved with the Cardassians, Bajorans, Klingons, and whoever else might come to the station. They're also involved with the wormhole and what goes on in the Gamma Quadrant. You've got the Jem'Hadar and the Founders to worry about. There's all that, but at the same time, you have the ''Defiant'', and as the TV show has demonstrated, the Defiant can go off and do the classic Star Trek 'exploration' ship shows that the original series and The Next Generation did every week. Plus, you've got all the interaction with Starfleet and what's going on back on Earth. They've done a number of good episodes with that kind of story background. on Deep Space Nine, you can do virtually any kind of Star Trek story. Voyager is a little tougher, I think, because they're a small crew, and on a ship that's too far away from home to have any real interaction with Starfleet. There's not an ongoing political background or context to the show because they're moving along every week, hoping to get closer to home. They dealt with the Kazon on the TV series for the better part of the first couple of seasons, but eventually the producers decided the Kazon weren't all that interesting, and it was time to leave them behind. So for those reasons I really enjoy working with Deep Space Nine. They're an interesting group of characters; they have many conflicts among themselves that they don't paper over and make disappear every week''". ( ) In December 2006, it was announced that Weinstein had written a script, "The Sky Above, the Mudd Below," for Star Trek: New Voyages. Star Trek credits * Television: ** : * Novels: ** Tales of the Dominion War (2004 – "Safe Harbors" story) ** Star Trek: The Original Series: *** #4: The Covenant of the Crown (1981) *** #33: Deep Domain (1987) *** #72: The Better Man (1994) *** Constellations (2006 – "Official Record" story) *** Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide (2006) ** : *** #6: Power Hungry (1989) *** #14: (1990) *** #19: Perchance to Dream (1991) * Comics: ** DC TOS volume 2: *** #17: "Partners?" *** #18: "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" *** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" *** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" *** #22: "Mission: Muddled" *** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" *** #24: "Target: Mudd!" *** #25: "Class Reunion" *** #26: "Where There's a Will..." *** #27: "Secrets..." *** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" *** #30: "Veritas" *** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" *** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" *** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" *** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" *** #36: "Battle Stations!" *** #37: "Prisoners of War?" *** #38: "Consequences!" *** #39: "Collision Course" *** #40: "Showdown!" *** #41: " " *** #42: "A Little Adventure!" *** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" *** #44: "Acceptable Risk" *** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" *** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" *** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" *** #49: "The Peacekeeper Part One" *** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" *** #53: "Time Crime Part 1" *** #54: "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" *** #55: "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" *** #56: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" *** #57: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" *** #58: "No Compromise Part One" *** #59: "No Compromise Part Two" *** #60: "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" *** #65: "Bait... and Switch" (with T.A. Chafin) *** #66: "Rivals Part 1" *** #67: "Rivals Part 2" *** #68: "Rivals The Conclusion" *** #69: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" *** #70: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" *** #71: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Three" *** #72: "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" *** #73: "Star-Crossed" *** #74: "Star-Crossed Part 2: Loved Not Wisely..." *** #75: "Star-Crossed: A Bright Particular Star" *** TOS Annual v2: **** #3: " " **** #6: "Split Infinities" ** TNG Annual #5: "Brother's Keeper" ** Marvel DS9: *** #1: "Judgment Day" *** #2: "Judgment Day, the Conclusion!" *** #6: "Risk, Part One" *** #7: "Risk, the Conclusion" ** Marvel VOY: *** #4: "Homeostasis, Part One" *** #5: "Homeostasis, the Conclusion" ** WildStorm Comics: "Enter the Wolves" * Articles ** " Reviewed", , issue 88, November 1984, pp. 33-37 ** "If You Think It's a Long Way to Tipperary, Try Following a Starship for 20 Years...", Starlog, issue 112, November 1986, pp. 20-22, 78 ** "Walter Koenig, Buck Alice & the Actor/Writer", Starlog, issue 128, March 1988, pp. 28-31, 72 * Star Trek interviews ** "Howard Weinstein, Scribe to the Power Hungry", Lynne Stephens, , June 1989 External links * * * Howard Weinstein bibliography at The Internet Speculative Fiction Database * de:Howard Weinstein es:Howard Weinstein nl:Howard Weinstein Category:Writers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek novel authors